My life is a fanfiction
by cherryxcherry
Summary: cherryxcherry's life using Naruto's characters in place of herself. cherryxcherry is Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**My life is a fanfiction.**

**This story is a diary of my life. Cherryxcherry's life! Using Naruto characters names.**

Thursday July the 8th

I sat bored, tapping my blue pen against the yellow desk as sir, rambled on about French.

"Jai chien!" A brunette from the back shouted out. Everyone laughed loudly. My name is Sakura. And my life is hell. For one reason.

Ino.

A cold hand flattened my hand. I looked over at TenTen. "Please stop doing that." Not only is TenTen the prettiest, most kindest girl in the year. But she's my best friend too.

"Sorry." I sighed placing my pen in my black pencil case.

"Psst! TenTen." I heard someone call TenTen. Out of curiousity I turned.

It was Ino.

She shown her wrist to TenTen, a long bloody gash apparent on her pale wrist.

TenTen gasped and I turned away.

Like I care. The psycho, attention seeking bitch.

"Ino babes, why?" TenTens voice soothed. A tear rolled down Ino's cheek.

"I was upset." I snapped my yellow pencil.

"Sakura! Whats the answer?" I sighed as the bell rang. Thank goodness for that.

I ran out and stood by the pegs.

"Sakura!" A smaller girl hugged me, "Hi Hinata."

Suddenly Sasuke ran past me into the classroom.

Sasuke. I fell in love with him. I'm still in love with him.

But he hurts me to much too care.

"Ino, its ok." TenTen's calm voice soothed as she walked out with an Ino in her arms.

Hinata rushed over to Ino. Bitch. I hate, hate hate Ino! So much!

"TenTen, I'm going outside for lunch, ok?" I asked TenTen who just pushed me away, ignoring me completely.

I pushed the blue door open and walked up the grey concrete stairs to the field. I sat beside Naruto, one of my best friends.

"Hey." I greeted as he turned his phone off to speak to me.

"Hello," Naruto took his headphones out his ears and put his can of tango down.

It was unusually silent for a couple of minutes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No."

I looked at his cerulean eyes. So saddening and empty.

"Whats wrong?"

He sighed and moved closer too me.

"I don't think I'm gay anymore." I stared at him.

For three whole months he had been gay. It was social suicide. And now he's undoing all of his bravery?

"Are you sure Naruto? I mean you're my friend no matter what." I reassured him.

He took a long deep breath.

"I'm not gay, because I'm in love with a girl." He firmly stated placing his phone in his pocket.

"Ok."

"Sakura."

"Yes, Naruto."

"I love you."

Oh this is awkward.

"And I think Sasuke was dumb to dump you for Ino." Naruto smiled brightly, nervously.

I love Sasuke. More than anyone can understand.

I'm irrevocably in love with Sasuke.


	2. Friday 9th

Friday 9th July.

I stared into space as I sat day dreaming on the bank. Where are my friends? Oh with Ino, the psycho. She sent texts to TenTens phone saying how she was going to run away from home.

"Hello?" A hand was waved in front of my face,

I turned, and there was Naruto. I don't know why, but I'm always happy to see him.

"Sorry, just thinking." I smiled, brushing out my skirt.

Naruto put my immortal on his phone, and put it on loud speaker.

Out of instinct I started quietly singing along. Naruto smiled at me as I sung every word. I always seem so relaxed around him, like I can be myself.

The wind slowly breezed through my hair, making it fly about everywhere.

The song slowly finished, as did I.

"Wow, that was beautiful." Naruto said, looking down at his shoes. I smiled, as I tried to flatten out my hair.

"I know it's a beautiful song." I swept my hair behind my ear.

"No, I meant-"

"Sakura! Come quick, Ino shes trying to cut herself!" Hinata shouted from the bottom of the bank.

Why would I go?

I hate her.

"No! I don't like her, and I don't care! She can jump off a bridge!" I shouted back with passion.

She never does anything dangerous. She wants attention. And she'll keep doing it until everyone leaves her.

"Your sad Sakura! She's trying to kill herself!" Hinata yelled at me.

"Well I'm obviously a bitch!" I shouted, a tear appearing in my eye. My cheeks suddenly became moist.

"You are a stuck up slutty bitch! And I never want to speak to someone so dull hearted again! You bitch!" Hinata stormed off, and I burst into a fountain of tears.

She's never done that to me before. Never.

Naruto wrapped his arms around me. I silently cried onto his shoulder.

"it's ok Sakura." I cried even more.

"I'm not a bitch am I?" I questioned, remembering what Hinata had called me.

"Of course not! You're a wonderful person who cares too much." Naruto reached over and replayed the song.

It soothed me a little. I sat up straight, wiping tears from my eyes.

"This is my new favourite song." Naruto warmly smiled, as I slowly regained myself.

We sat talking all of lunch, happily about random things.

"Oi! Sakura, wheres Ino?" Sasuke Uchiha. My ex-boyfriend, who dumped me for the psycho bitch.

"She doesn't know!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke dashed away, cursing at Naruto.

The bell for fifth lesson went.

"See you later Naruto!" I shouted as I ran down the hill towards the library.

"One second, your going skating tommorow right?"

"Of course."

"oh good." He smiled as he ran off into the distance.


End file.
